Trust and Love
by ColonialMarines12
Summary: A colonial marine is stranded on a planet after a disastrous dop While looking for supplies in the jungle, he runs into an unexpected ally.( This is my first fan fic so please enjoy it)


Michael's PoV

Logging in... Please Enter name...

Name: Michael Stone

Rank: Private

Ser. Num.: 2265-78

Time: 1304 p.m

Location: BB 326

Starting Transmission...

My name is Pvt Michael Stone, serial number 2265-78. Three weeks ago, my squad and I was sent here on the battle cursier USS Texas to respond to an infestation. After we landed, we were immediately attack by an uknown source from all directions. I belive i am the only surviving Marine. If the corp or anyone receives this transmission please send immediate search and rescue. I dont know how much longer I can survive.

Ending Transmission...

...

* _Heavy breathing*_

 _*Gunfire*_

 _"Get the hell out of here! Now!"_

 _*More Gunfire*_

 _"Argh!"_

 _*screeches*_

 _* More heavy breathing*_

 _"NO!"_

"AAHH!" *snaps awake* "Goddamn nightmares" I said as I got up. I walk over to a broken mirror. "I look like shit" I chuckle to myself. " I need to find more supplies and food." I gather my gear and head into the nearby jungle in search of food. An hour and a half has passes uneventful. As I was walking something was moving in the bushes. Instinctively I ready my pulse rifle, prepared to protect myself against whatever was making the noise. Just as I line my sights, a xenomorph pounced on me. I barley dodged it's attack. turning around I hit it in the face with the end of my gun. It staggers backwards before it pounced on me, this time I was pinned. Using all my strength I mange to kick it off of me using my legs. Stunned at how I was able to do that, I got back on my feet. I delivered a couple more hits to the xeno before it flung me into a tree and pinned me there. I watched as its second mouth came out slowly. I shut my eyes close, praying for a quick death. As i was waiting for death, nothing came. I open my eyes to see that the xeno was just sanding there.

After I regain my stance, I had a question i wanted to ask. "Why didnt you kill me?" Th xeno just stood there, its tail swaying behind it. I took a look at it and notice some things about it. It was a female. She was also shorter than the other xenos I've seen. "Your a female?" The xeno just nooded her head in a yes motion. Looking at her head, she had scar but it was faded. After taking a mental note at the things I saw, I picked up my gear. "thanks for not killing me" With that i turned and left her sitting there.

...

Siri's PoV

Taking a deep breath, Siri caught a faint but familiar scent. A human. But how? Last she knew that all of the humans were killed. Deciding on following the scent, she tracked it to the jungle. As she ran, the scent got stronger. That when he saw him. He look to be 25 years old and 6ft tall. Siri decided to pounce on him. As she was about to pounce, the human busted her. She looked to see the human pointing his rifle at her. At that moment Siri pounced. The human dodged her attack. Stunned at what she saw, she failed to notice the human hitting her in the head with his gun. She staggers backward before pouncing for a second time, this time Siri pinned the human to the human, however, placed both his feet into her gut and kicked her off of him. Siri didn't see him come in with another volley of hits. One hit her in the chest, another in the gut and the third was an uppercut, nailing her in the jaw. Enraged, she flung the human into a tree and pinned him there. Her inner mouth came out to deliver the final blow, but she could kill him. She didnt know why. Letting him go she studied him.

The human ask a question she didnt understand. She notice him looking at her, causing he to feel a warm sensation in her cheeks. _**"Why is he looking at me like that?"**_ she thought to herself. Then the human ask a question that made the sensation in her cheeks get warmer. "Your a female?" Siri gave simple nod. Sensing the human was interested, she was about to test her theory when the human turned and walk away from her. **_" Where is he going?"_** Siri followed him back to his hiding place, an old infrastructure. As she was about to enter the building, the human saw her. The human jumped back. Wrapping her arm around im, she began to nuzzle him.

 **A/N: Hey sooo this is my first fan fic so if anything is wrong with it please review and tell me so I can fix it.**


End file.
